WO 2008/034504 A2, which forms the starting point for the present invention, discloses an inhaler for inhaling a formulation from a carrier, wherein, for the purposes of, or during, the delivery and/or dispersal of the formulation, at least a part of the carrier is set oscillating by an air current. The carrier is, in particular, of a flat, blister-type or film-like construction. FIG. 3 of WO 2008/034504 A2 shows an embodiment in which the carrier is moved or set oscillating directly by the air current. A problem here is that the air current impacts the carrier at right angles to its flat side and the carrier flutters freely.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing an improved inhaler and an improved method, so as to allow effective delivery and in particular nebulisation of an in particular powdered formulation to be achieved in a simple manner and/or to enable a simple and/or inexpensive construction, particularly in the form of a disposable inhaler.
The above problem is solved by an inhaler of the invention or a method of using the inhaler as described herein.